Tsuki no Yuki Sakura Boi
by Angel-of-Anime Mizumi
Summary: HIATUS. Title means 'The Moon's Courageous Cherry Blossom Boy'. Summary inside and undecided pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuki no Yūki Sakura Bōi**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Title means 'The Moon's Courageous Cherry Blossom Boy'. Judai "Sakura" Yuki is a boy in fourth grade living in Domino City who moved from Tomoeda when he was two. Due to bullying when he was three, he dresses like a girl. When Judai and his older sister are sent to Tomoeda to live with his paternal aunt and cousins for a year, he discovers a book of magical cards and accidently releases all but one of the cards. Now Judai, with the help of Yue, Guardian of the Moon, has to find and capture the escaped Clow Cards before disaster strikes. Crossdressing! Judai, Transgender! Haou, Selector! Yue, Judge! Kero. Pairings undecided._

* * *

Hi everyone! I know I should be working on my other stories, but this just came into my head one day and I didn't want to lose it. So please don't flame me for this. Gx Idol is on a hiatus, while my other crossover story is still going, I just hit a design bump for clothing details in the chapter. The story's going to follow the anime plot line with some changes here and there, with peppering of parts of the manga.

 _Judai:*Looks at summary* Why am I crossdressing?_

 _Me: To mess with Clow. Don't worry, you're not going to be crossdressing for the whole story._

 _Judai: Okay. What kind of transy is Haou?_

 _Me: Female-to-Male._

 _Judai:*Sighs in relief* Good. Angel-of-Anime Mizumi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Cardcaptor Sakura._

 _Me: I only own my OCs, Nedoshi Yuki and Kiyoshi Himawari._

* * *

"Normal speech"

 _'Thoughts and sound effects'_

 _Judai narrating_

 _"Clow Cards speaking"_

 ** _'Thoughts within dreams'_**

Dreams

* * *

 _ **Herein lie the Clow Cards…**_

 _ **If their seal I broken…**_

 _ **disaster will befall this world…**_

* * *

 **The Cherry Blossom Boy and Scattered Cards**

A red book with a golden lion and sun on the front and a winged moon on its back was floating in the dark. Suddenly, the book opened, revealing it was nighttime in a place full of buildings with a tower in the distance, tarot-like cards raining down from the sky. On the closest building, a young, brunette child was facing toward the tower in a red cape, red hat, and black knee-length boots with a winged doll with long, pale hair floating next to them. In the sky, the outline of a child's sleeping profile was seen after a drop of water came down with a _'plink'_.

' _ **Huh? What's going on?'**_ the child thought, watching the dream from third person point of view. Upon 'looking' at the figure, they thought, _**'Is that…me!?'**_

The child, whose eyes were shadowed, then materialized wings on their ankles before jumping…

An alarm clock then went off as a hand tapped down on it to turn it off. Pushing off the covers with a yawn, a young boy with pale skin, brown hair going ¾ down his back with a patch on the top of his head being caramel brown, and chocolate brown eyes climbed out of bed. "Judai, are you up yet? It's time for school!" a female voice was heard from what seem to be downstairs.

The boy, now identified as Judai, opened his bedroom door and called down, "I'll be down in a couple minutes Auntie!" He then went into his closet, pulling out a female elementary school uniform consisting of a white sailor hat with a black ribbon trim, black long-sleeve shirt with a white cuff with a red stripe, white neckerchief, also with a red stripe, black bike shorts, and a white knee-length skirt.

* * *

 _Hi, I'm Judai Yuki, ten years old, and in fourth grade. I love P.E., music, and English but I don't really like Math because it's confusing. I was born here in Tomoeda, but my family moved to Domino City when I was two because there were better job opportunities. My favorite things are the color red, dolls, stuffed animals, baking, sewing, and cherry blossoms, which I put in my hair when they're in bloom._

 _When I was three, I was bullied a lot because of my feminine figure and my like for dolls, putting flowers in my hair, and other 'girly things' despite my gender. So to deal with it, I started to wear female clothing and grew out my hair. Before I grew out my hair and started dressing like a girl, it would spike back naturally. Because I put cherry blossoms in my hair people started to call me Sakura. However, the bullying didn't stop completely and my parents started looking at me differently because I wore girl's clothing. I think that's the real reason why they sent me and my older sister, Nedoshi (1), to live with Aunt Nadeshiko and our cousins, Yubel and Haou, so they won't see their disappointment of a son in girl's clothing._

* * *

Judai then came down the stairs into the kitchen/dining room, wearing the female Tomoeda Elementary uniform and his hair held in a high ponytail by a cherry blossom hair tie. "Ohayo gozaimasu (2) everyone!" he greeted his elder sister, cousins, and aunt cheerfully as he came in and sat down. "Good morning Judai," a woman with long, silvery purple hair and a girlish boy with short, spiked, identically colored brown hair and golden eyes greeted back, both with pale skin like Judai, just as cheerful.

* * *

 _The woman with the long hair is my aunt, Nadeshiko Hoshino (3) nee Yuki, my father's younger sister by three years, making her thrty-four._ (A/N: I just realized if Nadeshiko was twenty-seven that would mean she was seventeen when she had Haou and birthed Yubel at ten, which is very unlikely. So I changed the age to be more realistic Sorry about that, my mistake.) _She works at her cousin's, Sonomi Daitouji, Toy Company as its doll designer, whether it was plush or plastic, which she took with pride and happiness. Before Auntie worked for the company, she was a model and even now Auny Nadeshiko looks like she's in her early twenties. Five years ago, Aunt Nadeshiko's husband, Kiyotaka, died from tuberculosis. However, Aunt Nadeshiko keeps his memory alive by living with a smile, like he wanted her to and puts a picture of him near the dining table._

 _He was such a kind man from what I could remember. He would give Nedoshi, my cousins, and me such wonderful gifts after coming back from trips, on Christmas and New Year's. Uncle Kiyotaka had traveled a lot as an archeologist, his last trip before his death was to China, where he contracted the disease._

 _The boy who looks a lot like me is the younger of my cousins Haou Hoshino, who is only a two weeks older than me because I was born in early April. People throughout the town say we're practically twins since we look so much like each other even though Haou was born mid-March._

 _Haou is a lot like me in terms of bullying, but his bullying is for a different reason. Haou was actually born a girl named Touya (4), but when she was three she felt like she was in the wrong body, changing her name to Haou and put her given name as her middle name. When Haou told Aunt Nadeshiko a year later, she fully accepted she had two sons instead of one son and a daughter and she and my cousin went out shopping for a new wardrobe. However, Haou will gladly dress like a girl twice a month for Aunt Nadeshiko and become 'Touya' again to make her happy._

 _Both accepted that I was a crossdresser when I first went to spend the holidays with extended family in female attire, six years ago and understood why after I told them the reason. Although, Aunt Nadeshiko said she hoped that someday, I'd be able to break out of my shell and be confident enough to wear casual boy's clothing again in public. Secretly, I wish for that too, but I'm too scared about being bullied again since I see female clothing as a shield against bullies._

* * *

"Oh look, it's my little, crossdressing brother, Sakura," seventeen year old girl with light skin, long, dark brown hair held in a blue headband and red-violet eyes mocked the ten year old who just sat down, wearing Seijou High's female uniform. "I don't know whose worse, your crossdressing little brother or my gender confused sister?" a boy with blue-violet hair, tan skin, and teal eyes said in the same mocking tone, wearing the male equivalent of the teenage girl's uniform. Suddenly, both of them had their shins kicked hard by their respective younger siblings.

* * *

 _The jerks over there are my elder sister, Nedoshi Yuki, and eldest cousin, Yubel Hoshino. Both of them are seventeen, born in February, and in their second year of high school, but nee-san is older by a week, she was born on the 14_ _th_ _while Yubel was born on the 21_ _st_ _. For some reason, they won't accept that I'm a crossdresser and Haou is a transgender. Well, maybe I can understand Yubel not accepting Haou, Touya was his only sister before she changed to his younger brother Haou._

* * *

Breakfast was then set down before the elder two could comment on their sibling's kicks. Judai and Haou finished theirs first and put their dishes in the sink, with Judai being the one to clean them and put the dishes on the drying rack. The duo then grabbed their school bags and hats from off the chairs as they went outside to put on their skates and safety gear. Judai had white in-line skates with red wheels and accents while Haou had black in-line skates with yellow wheels and accents, with both of them having grey and yellow safety gear.

"Ittekimasu (5) oka-san (6)/oba-san (7)!" both of them cried out after putting their skates and gear on. "Itterasshai (8) Judai-kun, Haou-kun!" Nadeshiko called out from the front door as the two ten year olds left the front gate. Five minutes later, Yubel and Nedoshi grabbed their bags and bicycles and left to follow the duo that left before them.

Meanwhile, Haou and Judai were skating down the street near the blooming Japanese cherry blossom trees, Judai turning every once in a while. Reaching a corner, the two boys met up with another boy around the same age as Nedoshi and Yubel with dirty blond, almost brown, hair and dark brown eyes. "Morning Kiyoshi (9)," Haou greeted. The boy, Kiyoshi, greeted back, "Good morning Haou, Sakura." which caused Judai to gain a small blush.

* * *

 _This is Kiyoshi Himawari (10), who is also a second year in high school and Yubel's best friend. Haou told me he moved here two years ago to live with his grandmother, but she died last year from old age, so he now lives alone. I've gained a small crush on him from when I first met him when Haou took me around Tomoeda to reacquaint me with the town, even though I'm too young for him. Whenever I'm around him, I get all floaty and don't know why. However, he thinks I'm actually a girl and my name is Sakura. Haou knows about it and is helping me with these feelings so I can confess without being too nervous._

* * *

Looking around, Kiyoshi asked, "Where are your siblings you two?" Suddenly, a voice was heard, calling, "Oi, Yoshi!" Turning around, the three of them found Yubel and Nedoshi riding up to them. "Morning Yubel and Nedoshi," the blond told them, with the two other high schoolers saying their own greetings before glaring at Judai and Haou.

"Well, shall we get going?" Haou said to deplete some of the tension as he grabbed his cousin's hand to pull him along. The three teen nodded as Kiyoshi climbed onto Yubel's bike and followed the two ten year olds.

Arriving at the elementary school, Kiyoshi tossed two pieces of candy to the two young cousins as he, Yubel, and Nedoshi continued to Seijou High. "How sweet, a present from your prince Sakura," a voice came from behind the two boys, startling them. Behind them was a girl with long, black hair and blue eyes, who was giggling and holding a video camera, and a boy with short, spiky teal hair with green eyes, who was shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Hey Tomoyo, Johan," Judai greeted them once his heart calmed down. "Morning to you too, Judai, Haou," the teal-haired boy said.

* * *

 _These two are Haou and my best friends Tomoyo Daitouji, who's also our 2_ _nd_ _cousin, and Johan Anderson, who's half Norwegian. Johan and I first met in kindergarten back in Domino and we clicked pretty fast, but then he moved away to Tomoeda in second grade because his parents loved its atmosphere of serenity. We kept in touch through letters since he moved until I came to live with Aunt Nadeshiko. Now I see him every day again, catching up on each other's lives. Since he's moved, Johan joined the cheer squad, which normally only allows girls, and became talented in art, cooking and baking thanks to Tomoyo, and music._

 _I met Tomoyo when I transferred into Haou's class, which he shared with Johan, and was assigned the seat next to her. She was very kind, giving me a tour of the school during break because Haou was taking another kid to the nurse's office. She quickly joined our circle of friends afterwards. Tomoyo's also very mature for her age and talented in sewing, singing, and baking. Although, she really likes videotaping stuff and it's mostly me; it's a little embarrassing._

* * *

The quartet then went inside to put on their school shoes while putting their previous footwear, and safety gear for the brunettes, in the lockers where students' school shoes were stored before going to class.

* * *

 _Also, everyone in the school, even the teachers, accepted I wore female clothing, but the school gave me a male uniform in case I wanted to start dressing like a boy again. However, almost everyone, including the teachers, call me Sakura and even though I still wear the boy's P.E. uniform, not that I mind. I also joined the cheer squad, so Johan wouldn't be the only boy in it. Tomoyo had modified the cheer uniform so it would fit our genders whenever out squad had events, but made mine a bit girlier than Johan's._

* * *

Although, throughout their classes, Judai was distracted. In English, Tomoyo and Haou found him absently drawing a long haired chibi angel before the chocolate-eyed boy assured them he'd tell them later. During cheer practice, Judai thought he saw his baton turn into a staff before it bonked him on the head, the same thing happening to Johan, since he was worried about his friend. Naoko and Chiharu, who were both boys' classmates and on the squad, commented that the two of them were in some kind of funk and like brothers.

After school, the two brunettes arrived home and saw their siblings were at work, while Nadeshiko was working late. Turning to his cousin, Haou asked, "Alright Judai, what's going on with you? You were staring off into space throughout the day and its worrying Johan, Tomoyo, and me."

Just as Judai was about to answer, he froze as he turned towards the hallway. Haou was about to protest when the younger boy shushed him, telling him to listen. It was then when the two cousins heard a deep thumping noise, but only Judai heard someone say, _"Let me out of here!"_

"Haou, could you stay here and stand near the phone? I'm going to investigate. If you hear me scream, call Auntie or the police," Judai told his transgender cousin, receiving a nod. The two tone brunette then grabbed his baton as he carefully walked toward the basement, which had doubled as Kiyotaka's study, and was where the strange noises were coming from.

Opening the door, the ten year old walked down the stairs, not turning on the lights since he could see pretty well in the dark. As he approached where the sounds emanated, Judai quickly turned a corner and found nothing. Heaving a sigh, Judai called out, "Everything's okay Haou! Nothing's here!" Suddenly, a glow appeared from behind Judai. "Huh?" Judai turned around and found one of the books glowing. Walking towards the book, Judai reached a hand out, causing the glow to stop and startle him. Pulling out the book, the brown-eyed boy found it to be the same one from his dream, but the lion was missing. Flipping it over, Judai found a winged moon, causing him to drop his baton and for the latch to undo, making him panic a little. "Judai, is everything okay down there?" Haou asked from the doorway since his cousin gave the all clear. "Yeah, I just scared myself. Hey, you should come down here," Judai answered back.

The golden-eyed boy contemplated Judai's statement fort a minute or two before he started to walk down the stairs as Judai opened the book finding…"Cards?" Judai finished his thought out loud as he took the first card out. It had the picture of a woman with long hair, feathery shoulders, and fairy wings. Judai then started to read it aloud, not noticing the small trails of wind around his feet. "Wi…Win…Windy?" A magic circle then appeared under the young boy's feet, causing a fierce wind to blow and Judai to cry out.

"Judai!" Haou cried out and ran to the bright light to find, from what he could see, his cousin surrounded by gale force winds, holding a book, before the winds became too harsh for him to see. Just then, a card flew out, and then another, and another before all the cards flew out of the book and scatter in the four cardinal directions. All of which was seen by Judai, who was still panicking from the sudden wind and now because of the cards being blown away.

When the winds stopped, the young boy dropped the book onto the floor and fell to his knees, trembling like crazy. Sensing the winds ceasing, Haou ran to his cousin's side as quickly as possible, crying out, "Judai, are you okay?"

"I-I-I do-don't kn-know," Judai managed to stutter out. Just then, the book started to glow again, causing the younger boy to let out a small whimper. The older one then turned around just in time for the twin-like cousins to see what looked to be a doll with very long silvery white hair and cartoonish, powdery blue wings, wearing an ankle-length, sleeveless white and powder blue Chinese dress with a hip-length slit on each side, black leggings, and traditional, indigo Chinese shoes come from the back cover of the book.

The doll then opened their eyes, revealing then to be silvery blue, and surveyed the room, not seeing the boys who were hugging each other tightly in front of them, one of which who now had a hand held in front of his mouth. Judai, who now calmed downed, pushed Haou's hand from his face as he quietly crept towards the desk not far from the book and turned on the lamp with a _'click'_ drawing the attention of the doll.

"Who are you?" the doll said in a male voice, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "J-Judai, Judai Yuki, but most people call me Sakura. What about you mister?" the fourth grader answered back. The doll was about to answer Judai when he was grabbed around the waist and manhandled by Haou.

"Okay where are the batteries to this thing, it's creeping me out! Not to mention this doll helped scare my little cousin half to death!" Haou said angrily. A moment later, the doll broke out of Haou grip exclaiming, "There's two of you? But how?" Judai then explained, "That's my cousin Haou Hoshino, who's two weeks older than me. We may look alike, but there are subtle differences between us." Turning to his golden-eyed cousin, Judai put his hands on his hips and said, "Now Haou, apologize to Mr. Gin'iro no tenshi no ningyo (11) or I'll call you Touya-chan until summer break."

Haou turned several shades lighter as he turned to the angelic doll, bowing, and said, "I'm sorry sir. When it comes to my younger cousin Judai, I get very protective." "Oh, well, I, it's alright Ha- Haou?" the doll replied back a little flustered at Haou's name. "Don't worry, you got it right. Haou's name just isn't very common," Judai said cheerfully before continuing, "So, who are you?"

"Yue, Moon Guardian of the Clow Cards and I'm not a doll despite my current appearance," the newly introduced Yue answered, pointing a small glare at Haou, who raised his hands up as if surrendering. "Clow Cards?" Judai asked getting a sinking feeling in his gut.

Yue nodded as he explained, "The Clow Cards are a set of 52 magical cards created by Clow Reed by combining Western and Eastern magic. Each card has their own powers. For example, the Windy card controls wind and the Earthy card can control earth. Clow Reed also created me and my counterpart, who was supposed to be guarding the cards, but the duty was left to me instead. It was said if their seal broke disaster will strike. " Yue then used a bit of magic to prop the book up. "This book was created and used to hold the cards after Clow passed…" Yue then got a sad, distant look in his eyes as Judai paled tremendously.

Seeing Judai's horror filled face, Yue asked, "Is something the matter?" Judai then started to cry as he practically shouted, "I'm so sorry Yue! I accidently released all the cards but this one!" giving Yue the card that was still in his hand. Yue then turned around to find that the book was indeed empty.

Suddenly, the card glowed and the woman on it appeared and went to embrace the sobbing child. _"Please don't cry little one, I should be the one apologizing for the turn of events. It was my powers that caused my brothers and sisters to scatter. I was just so happy that you could possibly be our new master, I got carried away. Please don't be angry at him Lord Yue,"_ the woman said sadly as she looked at the moon guardian.

"Wait…Windy, you're telling me that the one who released the cards is a boy!?" Yue exclaimed at the woman in shock. Judai and Haou rubbed their heads sheepishly as the latter said, "The female clothing does throw one off a bit doesn't it?" Both Yue and the now identified Windy nodded as Yue coughed lightly and said, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Both children nodded as Judai said from Windy's embrace, "Haou's a female-to-male transgender. Also, we should go to my room if we're going to continue this talk, our older siblings could arrive at any minute from work." The two kids then grabbed the book and pulled the other two by their wrists as the card spirit and Clow guardian processed the last revelation.

Entering Judai's room, Haou and the owner of the room sat Windy and Yue on the bed as the boys disappeared for a minute and came back in casual clothing. Both then sat on the floor as Haou explained while pointing to a door opposite the bed, "This is Judai's bedroom and just through that door is my room. We can discuss things freely here. How about we start with Judai's story?"

Judai nodded and then explained where he was born, where he lived for most of life so far, why he was wearing clothing meant for girls, and finally the reason he and his sister were living with his aunt and cousins. By the end of his story, Judai started to tear up again, Windy setting the boy on her lap to comfort him, and Yue nodding in understanding. Suddenly, Nadeshiko's voice was heard, calling to the boys she was home and dinner would be in an hour. Looking out the window, the four of them found it was dark out.

Windy then returned to card form as the boys grabbed their bags, which they somehow brought to the youngest boy's room when they ran up from the basement, and started on their homework. By dinnertime, Judai had finished everything but his math homework while Haou finished all of his and was helping Judai with it. At dinner, the youngest two were subjected to more teasing by the high schoolers, mostly Nedoshi, but they ignored them, each grabbing a plate of pudding from the fridge after finishing dinner. Judai explained Haou was still helping him with math so they'd be eating in his room getting a nod from Haou's mother.

When they came back, the boys found Yue looking at Judai's math homework. "Hey Yue, are you hungry?" Judai asked as he put down his pudding and started to go at the rest of his math homework. "A little since my powers come from the moon, which gains its light from the sun," the tiny guardian said, looking a little irritated. "Something wrong?" Nodding, Yue pulled at his dress as he said, "As much as I miss Clow, I don't appreciate that he made my temporary form wear a woman's cheongsam." Giggling, Judai assured the doll-like guardian he'd do something about it. Soon, with Haou's help, Judai finished his homework. Yue then explained to him that since Judai released the cards, he would have to capture them and Windy accepted him as a master so he couldn't refuse, to Haou's dismay.

Yue then started to glow silver and chanted, "Key of the Seal, there is someone who wishes for a contract with you." An orb of light with a bird-like key then floated towards the nervous boy as a magic circle appeared under him. Yue continued, "A boy named Judai. O' key, grant him the power. RELEASE!"

A bright light then blinded everyone but Yue as Judai raised an arm to shield his eyes and saw the key turn into a staff. Walking towards it, the ten year old grabbed the staff as the light gave out, revealing the shaft was pink, to Judai's dismay, the bird-like head was the same as before, being harvest gold, having a red gem form the beak, and two small wings, each held by a pink gem, and a red gem at the shaft's bottom. It took a few moments for the situation to sink in and when it did, Judai went "Ehh!?" and saw Yue calmly take a bite of the pudding.

* * *

Later, Judai was in his pajamas drying his hair and protesting that he wasn't fit to be a cardcaptor, while Yue was sitting on Judai's bed. "Only someone with magic can open the book Judai," Yue explained stoically, causing Judai to sigh. Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind as Judai opened his window and saw a humungous bird in the sky, hearing a small voice in his head saying, _"What's going on? Where am I? I wanna go home."_

Judai then quickly, but quietly grabbed his skates from the entryway and went into his room to put them on before carefully climbing out the window to chase after the bird. Along the way, Yue informed him the bird was the Fly card. Reaching an unoccupied street, the duo found Fly perched on a shrine gate. "Now, remember the words I taught you," Yue said calmly as the ginormous bird noticed them. Nodding, Judai pulled out the key and chanted, "O key that hides the powers of the dark, show your true form before me. Under the covenant I, Judai, command you; RELEASE!"

As the staff finished transforming, Fly came at the brunette and silvernette, blowing the former off the ground, which caused Yue to catch the dizzy boy. As soon as his feet hit solid ground, Judai snapped out of his dizziness and heard the voice again. _"I'm scared. I want my siblings."_ Judai missed what Yue had said and started to skate at a fast pace as the bird came down for another swipe. Skating onto the wall, Judai aligned himself with Fly's neck and jumped onto the bird's back. He then shouted, "It's okay; you're going to be alright! You're just scared because of the new surroundings right?" The avian creature gave a soft coo in response, causing Judai to give a small smile, grabbed the only card he had, and continued, "I promise I won't hurt you. In fact, how about a little reunion? Winds, become a guiding leash to the ground! WINDY!"

As the gentle breezes of the card came out and gently wrapped around the bird's body, bringing it closer to the ground, Windy softly caressed its head. When they landed, Judai jumped off Fly's back and witnessed it turn into a much smaller version of its previous form. Judai cuddled Fly for a moment before reciting softly, "Return to the form you were meant be, Clow Card!" and lightly tapped the air in front of the bird. A 6x3 in. rectangle then appeared, causing a strong, but gentle wind to form and take the bird into it. Afterwards, a card descended from where Judai struck the air, reading THE FLY on the bottom of it.

Judai then fell to his knees since the adrenaline rush ended, looking at the card. Yue was floating next to the boy's head, inwardly amazed at how the person he was next to captured the card. Judai tugged on the moon's clothing as he said with determination in his eyes, "Hey Yue, even though I've only known you for half a day, I want to help you find the other cards. I may not wear the correct gender-affiliated clothing, but maybe this will help me grow as a person." The doll-like guardian gave a tiny smile and then told the brunette to use the captured card, causing the staff's wings to enlarge dramatically, as they flew back to Judai's house.

* * *

While I know Yue doesn't actually eat or drink, he needs some way to keep some energy in his temporary form. Anyway, R&R!

Translations:

1) Child years

2) Good morning

3) of the Stars

4) Peach Blossom

5) I'm going now

6) Aunt

7) Mom

8) Come back safely

9) Pure

10) Sunflower

11) silvery angel doll


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuki no Yūki Sakura Bōi**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Title means 'The Moon's Courageous Cherry Blossom Boy'. Judai "Sakura" Yuki is a boy in fourth grade living in Domino City who moved from Tomoeda when he was two. Due to bullying when he was three, he dresses like a girl. When Judai and his older sister are sent to Tomoeda to live with his paternal aunt and cousins for a year, he discovers a book of magical cards and accidently releases all but one of the cards. Now Judai, with the help of Yue, Guardian of the Moon, has to find and capture the escaped Clow Cards before disaster strikes. Crossdressing! Judai, Transgender! Haou, Selector! Yue, Judge! Kero. Pairings undecided._

* * *

Konichiwa minna! I am so sorry this took so long to write. With writer's block, lack of motivation, and completely forgeting about writing sometimes, it's a wonder I got this done by spring. I know I said this will be done before spring, but oh well, at least it's done!

 _Haou: It took you about four-five months to finish one chapter?_

 _Me: Shut up, at least I finished_

 _Haou:*sigh* Mizimi doesn't own GX or CCS._

 _Tomoyo and Me: Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING"

'Notes'

 _"Clow Cards"_

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Caught on Video and a Shadowy Encounter**

It was ten past seven in the morning, and Judai was curled up under his blankets, asleep and his face contorted in an expression of discomfort. "Itoko, Itoko!" a voice from in front of him said with concern. "Please…don't leave me…Mommy, Daddy, Onee-chan (1)," Judai said still dreaming and in a sad, weak tone of voice. Just then, a stoic voice said, "Judai, it was you who set the alarm for 7, so get up. Ow!"

This woke the brown-eyed boy up as he met the concerned eyes of his cousin being glared at by a floating, winged doll with a small bump on its head. _'Wait a minute… A floating doll?'_ "Ah! Yue, stop glaring at Haou!" Judai said, fully awake and catching the attention of the silver-haired 'doll'. "Morning Judai. Are you okay?" Haou asked. Judai nodded his head as he got up to change into his uniform, moments after Nadeshiko called the two tone brunettes down for breakfast.

Entering the dining room, the two young boys said good morning to Nedoshi and Yubel, who were finishing making breakfast. Shocked to see both of them up, Yubel said, "Judai managed to get up after Mom called once!?" Haou nodded as Judai said, "I was…more susceptible to Haou's shaking this morning."

At once, the Hoshino siblings understood what Judai was talking about, although Yubel hid his emotions quickly. Since Yubel and Haou's cousins came to stay with their family, Judai would have nightmares at least twice a month, all of them concerning Nedoshi and her parents leaving their youngest cousin. Haou mostly comforted Judai whenever the boy had them, but Yubel did help, albeit secretly, whenever his sibling was in a very deep state of sleep.

Nadeshiko then came in as the elder two set breakfast down, everyone greeting her. She also commented on the food looking good, to which Nedoshi said, "It's much better than my little sister's cooking." Suddenly, a large jolt of pain came from her foot caused by her so called 'sister' as Haou said, "Nedoshi, you can't even cook. Everything you make is either burnt to a crisp or looks and tastes disgusting. If anything, Judai's culinary skills exceed yours." (A/N: For those who have read or seen Ramna 1/2 think of Akane's cooking.)

 _'Ooh, burned!'_ Judai and Yubel thought simultaneously when Haou bluntly stated the truth. Turning to the younger children, Nadeshiko asked, "So Haou, why are you and Judai up so early?" Judai answered, saying he had classroom cleaning duties this morning and the two had decided whenever one of them had cleaning duties, they'd both get up and leave for school early.

After finishing breakfast, the young brunettes rushed to their rooms to grab their bags and hats. As he grabbed hat, Judai noticed he forgot to do his hair. Sighing, he went into the bathroom to grab his hair brush and accessories and quickly put a headband on. Judai then grabbed his bag, making sure he brought the Clow book, but not noticing Yue fell in the backpack when he sped past the mini guardian to fix his hair. Haou soon came in and upon seeing his cousin's hairstyle, grabbed Judai's brush, a few barrettes, and a few hair elastics.

The twin-like cousins then ran downstairs to put on their skates and shouted, "We're going now!" Skating down the streets, Judai told Haou he wanted to make a small detour to Kiyoshi's house to see if they could get some flowers to put in the small flower vase in the classroom. Thinking for a moment, Haou agreed to Judai's request as they took a right turn and arrived at the dirty blonde's house. Looking around the front yard and seeing nobody. Judai sighed and turned to his cousin, "Sorry Haou, no one's here."

Just then Kiyoshi came from behind a bush holding a broom asking, "Who's not here?" Judai gave a startled scream as Haou said, "Good morning Kiyoshi. We were on our way to school since Sakura here has cleaning duties and she thought to drop by here to ask you for some flowers."

Kiyoshi smiled as he replied, "I don't see a problem with that. Just give me a minute." Kiyoshi then went to a camellia plant and plucked four blossoms off, before returning to the two kids. Placing the flowers in Judai's hands, the blonde said, "Now, you two don't want to be late." Nodding Judai said, "R-right! Arigatou gozaimasu!" (2) The brunettes then skated back onto the route to school, Judai almost falling over when they left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the cousins arrived at their classroom, noticing they were the first ones there. "Yay, we're the first ones here!" Judai exclaimed in glee as he put the flowers in the vase while Haou went to his desk to put his bag down and took out the hairbrush. As Judai beat the chalk dust from the blackboard erasers after putting his bag on his desk, Haou brushed out the knots that accumulated from skating to school. Just as Haou finished brushing his cousin's hair, the classroom door opened, revealing Tomoyo and Johan had arrived, the latter wearing a 'Run; for Kami's (3) sake, run! Tomoyo has planned something for you' expression.

Judai, seeing his teal-haired friend's expression, ran to the boys' restroom quick as lightning before the ebony-haired girl could execute whatever she had planned. Unfortunately, Johan and Haou weren't able to escape, and the Daitouji girl sent the former to bring Judai back. Five minutes later, an apologetic Johan and nervous Judai came back into the room. "M-morning Tomoyo," Haou managed to stutter out for the two brunettes. Tomoyo gave a way too innocent smile as she replied, "Good morning, Haou-kun, Sakura-chan."

Before the cousins could say anything else, Johan just cut straight to the point and said, "Tomoyo said she filmed something interesting on her video camera last night!" Paling slightly as the video camera was taken out, Judai took a few deep breaths to prevent himself from crying out just in case. The camera was soon turned on, showing the crescent moon last night in its pale glory, but if you looked closely, two shadows could be seen against it before the video ended.

The video confused the golden-eyed brunette and emerald-eyed tealnette, while the chocolate-eyed brunette kept a poker face to hide the panic running inside. Tomoyo then replayed the clip, this time zoomed in, and the three boys saw Judai on a staff with huge wings flying next to a silver-haired, angelic doll. Haou's face soon paled tremendously as he cried out, "HOEEE!" (A/N: Judai and Haou will both have characteristics of Sakura.) at seeing his cousin flying on a staff, causing Yue, who had fallen into Judai's bag earlier, to come out. "Judai, are you alright?" the doll-like guardian cried out before noticing the one who opened the book wasn't the one who cried out and there were two others in the room. Tomoyo and Johan then looked to the video and then Yue as Tomoyo cried out, "My, what a resemblance!"

* * *

"Oops, sorry Yue. I didn't mean to knock you into my bag earlier," Judai said after it was explained why the moon guardian was at Tomoeda Elementary. It was now lunchtime as some of the students were in the courtyard playing soccer while the four kids were eating behind the school building. Judai had explained what had happened with the Clow Cards to his two friends and told Haou he had caught one of the said magical cards last night, explaining he was using it to get home quicker and not be caught outside in his pajamas by others.

"Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, Johan-kun, this is Yue, the Moon guardian of the Clow Cards. Yue, these two are our friends, Tomoyo Daitouji and Johan Anderson," Haou said after Judai explained the Clow Card situation. Johan gave a slight nod as he said, "It's nice to meet you, Yu-san." "Yu…-san?" Yue said confused. "It's a nickname, but since your name is already short to begin with, either one works," the tealnette explained.

Back in the courtyard, no one noticed the shadow that separated itself from its owner for a good two seconds before rejoining with the body.

The younger brunette then decided on reciting the incantation to release the staff and show it to the others. "You know, I don't think you should be using a pink staff Ju-chan," Johan said using Judai's other nickname as he observed the staff. "I totally agree with you there Jo-kun. Judai may wear pink from time to time, but he's not a huge fan of it," Haou said in agreement, using the tealnette's nickname his look alike cousin gave the half-Norwegian boy. However, Tomoyo was fangirling about Judai becoming a magical boy, videotaping card captures, making costumes for said captures, and developing a pose for the cross-dressing boy, much to everyone's chagrin.

After school that day, as the students were leaving, the shadows stilled once again before travelling back into the school. However, no one felt the ominous atmosphere around the school as they left.

* * *

The next morning, Judai and Haou were just skating into the school when they were met with a crowd of students. Skating up to Chiharu, who had honey brown hair held in two high side braids, Haou tapped her shoulder and asked, "Hey Chiharu, what's going on?" Turning around, Chiharu said worriedly, "O-oh Haou-kun, Sakura-chan. Look at the courtyard."

Gently pushing through the crowd, the two tone brunette cousins found a combination of gym equipment and desks piled on the courtyard. "W-what happened," Judai stuttered out in shock upon seeing the pile. Rika, who had shoulder-length, wavy, dark brown hair, replied, "We don't know. It was like this when we arrived."

Paling slightly, the cousins quickly took off their roller blades and put on their school shoes before running to their classroom, where they were met with another pile of desks and chairs. Johan, who had just arrived when Haou and Judai started to run towards the school and followed them, just stood in shock as he asked, "I-is this someone's sick idea of a joke?"

"I don't know Johan, but we're going to be the ones cleaning it up," Judai said as everyone gave a sad sigh. "Oh my," Tomoyo said with a hand held in front of her surprised face as she walked into the classroom ten minutes later, finding her fellow schoolmates undoing the pile of desks and chairs. "Ohayo (4) Tomoyo-chan," Judai and Haou greeted the black haired girl as they each took a desk and put them down so the items could be brought to another classroom that didn't have piles in them. "Where's Johan?" Tomoyo asked as she looked around. "He's outside, helping teachers and other students with the huge pile in the courtyard," Judai answered. Haou nodded in confirmation and said, "How about we talk about this after cleaning this mess up? You and Johan can come over. Actually, Sakura could you go ask Mom if Tomoyo and Johan can come over?"

Judai nodded as he bid his cousin and friend goodbye and went to tell his aunt the news and Haou's question. Ten minutes later, the cross-dressed boy arrived at Nadeshiko's house and shouted, "Tadaima (5), Oba-san!" Nadeshiko soon came out dressed for work with a puzzled expression on her face. "Judai, why are you home so early? You should be in school." Her nephew looked at the ground shyly as he said, "I know, but when itoko and I arrived at school desks and school equipment were piled in several classrooms and the courtyard! I don't think there are going to be classes today…" The silver haired woman gasped in surprise at the revelation as the brunette continued, "Anyway, Haou was wondering if Tomoyo-chan and Johan-kun could come over to our place after we sort out the mess. Is that alright?"

Nadeshiko thought for a moment before answering, "Sure, just let me call Johan's parents and Sonomi to let them know where Johan and Tomoyo will be after school. Now you should go back to school because something tells me that mess still isn't cleaned up."

Judai nodded and thanked his aunt with a kiss to her cheek before skating back to school the help finish putting everything back in order. Once arriving back at Tomoeda Elementary, Judai relayed the message to Haou, who had moved on to help the teachers and Johan move the desks, chairs and equipment back to their proper places, and then went back inside to help take the desks and chairs into the classrooms. Four hours later, everything was back in place and the teachers dismissed the students since there wouldn't be enough time to go through lessons today.

Fifteen minutes later, Judai, Haou, Johan, and Tomoyo arrived at the brunettes' place as the elder of the cousins found a note attached to the door saying, 'I called Sonomi and Mrs. Anderson and they said it was alright if Johan and Tomoyo came over after school. –Nadeshiko' Haou gave a smile as he and Judai invited their friends inside.

"Tadaima Yue!" Judai said as he, his cousin, and friends entered his bedroom, carrying a tray of tea and shortbread cookies. Yue, who had been sleeping on said boy's bed to help conserve energy, looked at the clock blearily and said, "Shouldn't you four be at school?" Judai chuckled nervously as Haou calmly explained what happened when they arrived at the elementary school.

"That's definitely the actions of a Clow Card. Since many the Clow Cards will most likely be active at night, I can't be sure which one it is. We'll have to go to your school tonight to investigate," Yue said after hearing the story. Haou had paled soon after the Moon guardian of Clow mentioned exploring at night and started shaking his head. "Haou accumulated a fear of ghosts when he was younger, so he's not keen at investigating at night. In truth, I'm a little scared of the paranormal too," Judai explained in a whisper to Yue when the doll-like angel arched and eyebrow at Haou's actions.

Yue gave a small sigh as he said, "Well I can't control your fears, so you don't have to come if you want too. However, Judai is definitely coming due to his duties as cardcaptor." Haou gave a small blush as Tomoyo gained a certain twinkle in her eyes, proclaiming, "Then we must develop a pose for Sakura ASAP!" "Tomo, by 'we' it's actually you that wants my cousin/best friend to have a cute pose," Haou and Johan deadpanned together as Judai said with a sigh, "I knew you would say that Tomoyo, so I already developed a pose. However, you will have to wait until tonight to see it."

The ebony-haired girl had pouted as soon as she heard her friend was a step ahead of her, while the half-Norwegian and transgender boy sighed in relief. Suddenly, said girl brightened up as she said, "I can still design costumes for you to wear for capturing cards! In fact, I have one for you ready at home!" All four males then face faulted as Judai remembered something. "Wait, Tomoyo can you make an outfit for Yue too please? Maybe you can also alter the outfit he's wearing right now sometime later."

Tomoyo then squealed in glee as she held Judai's hands and said, "I'd love to Sakura! Let me get Yue's measurements and call my house, then I can get started. I'll have it by eight o'clock, so meet me in front of the school by then." The long haired brunette nodded as Tomoyo quickly took Yue's measurements, telling the tiny angel she'll take the dress for altercations when the two arrive at the school's front gate, while Haou did his female friend a favor by calling her house to let them know Tomoyo wanted to be picked up. Twenty minutes later, one of Tomoyo's bodyguards knocked on the door to pick up the Daitouji girl.

Bidding their friend goodbye, the three boys then decided to help Yue with his long, silver hair. Grabbing a hairbrush, Judai started to brush out the knots in Yue's hair, which took a while since the brown-eyed boy didn't want to pull the moon guardian's head down due to size and strength differences. There was also the problem of finding a rubber band small enough to tie the hair together. Eventually, Johan found a small black rubber band and gave to Judai, who had put Yue's hair in a simple braid, holding the end of it together until a proper doll size tie was found, and quickly put it on the braid's end.

Once finished with Yue's hair, Johan thought of something and left the room in a rush, much to the confusion of the ones still in Judai's room. Five minutes later, the emerald eyed boy said he had to do an errand for his mother so he had to leave. Visibly deflating, Judai bid his best friend goodbye, something Yue and Haou noticed, but only Haou knew why. Yue was about to ask the brown eyed brunette why he looked upset, but a look from Haou discouraged the silver haired moon angel from saying anything.

However, Johan came back an hour later in casual clothes with a blue overnight bag depicting a white, gold, and teal dragon with seven gems in the colors of the rainbow on its side and three sets of wings on the bag hanging on his shoulder. "Johan! What are you doing back here? I thought you had to run some errands for your mother," Haou exclaimed in shock upon seeing his friend at his house again. The tealnette only chuckled in response as he explained, "I lied. In truth I called my parents and your mom to see if I could stay at your place for the night. They all said yes, so I had to leave to change and pack some clothes and some other necessities. I just wanted to surprise you and Judai, so can I come in please?" Haou smiled as he nodded and went to tell Yubel and Nedoshi Johan was staying the night, letting the tealnette in, and giving Judai a pleasant surprise when he came downstairs to ask who was at the door.

* * *

 ** _*Time Skip!*_**

Judai, Johan, Haou, and Yue, who was hidden in Judai's bag, were standing in front of the gates of Tomoeda Elementary waiting for Tomoyo to arrive. Soon enough, a car and van drove up to the school's entrance, Tomoyo stepping out of the car as soon as it stopped. "I hope you weren't waiting long," the amethyst eyed girl asked after greeting the boys. All three of them shook their heads as two women stepped out of the car and van each. "These are the family bodyguards," Tomoyo introduced as the four women and three young boys bowed to each other in greeting. One of the bodyguards then turned to the young girl, asking, "Ojou-sama, are you going to be alright?" "Yes, I'll call when I want to picked up," Tomoyo replied before all four women went into the car and drove off.

Once the car was out of sight Yue came out of the bag, showing off his new braid to the Daitouji girl. "I see someone helped Yue-san with his long hair," she said with a smile before turning to Judai and leading him to the back of the van. Tomoyo then opened the door, revealing many costumes of many styles and colors. "Um Tomoyo, don't you think this is a bit much?" Haou asked with a sweat drop. Tomoyo shook her head as she replied, "Not at all. I couldn't decide on a single costume for Sakura, so I brought a whole bunch for all of us to choose from!"

Johan and Yue both face palmed as Judai held onto his cousin so they both didn't fall over from their friend's eccentricness. Once calming down, Johan brought Judai and Yue into the van's back, telling the amethyst-eyed girl he will help the cross dressing boy with choosing a costume and they will meet the remaining two in the courtyard. Ten minutes later, the two boys and Clow guardian came out, Judai and Yue wearing similar outfits and the former's hair in a low chignon bun. Judai now wore a white and gray, mid-thigh length dress under a white, navy blue trimmed, high neck half jacket, gray hat with a gold star motif on the side, wrist length gray gloves, and gray boots that went slightly over the knee. (6) Yue, however, was wearing a navy blue, high neck tank top under a low neck, black trimmed version of Judai's jacket, gray pants, and navy blue beret-like hat with the same star motif, except in silver. The only part of Yue's outfit that remained unchanged were his slipper-like shoes.

"T-Tomoyo, do we have to videotape me about to capture a Clow Card?" Judai asked nervously, clutching the dress' hem as said girl panned the camera up to film him in the outfit. "Of course; I must catch Sakura's bravery," Tomoyo replied jovially before turning to Yue. "How is the outfit Yue-san?" As the camera fell on the shrunken moon guardian, Yue simply said, "It's comfortable."

Then, to everyone's surprise, Judai took a deep breath, rotating his body to a ¾ view, feet at a 75-85o angle, (A/N: I made an estmaition so don't go flaming me because my measurements are wrong.) and threw the Clow key straight into the air. As the key descended Judai threw his hands in front of him as the key's position was at the top of his head and chanted, "O key that hides the powers of the dark, show your true form before me. Under the covenant I, Judai, command you; RELEASE!" By then the key was right above Judai's hands as the magic circle appeared below the boy's feet, transforming the Sealing Wand. When it finished, Judai grabbed the shaft and twirled the staff like a baton. Luckily, Tomoyo wasn't too shocked to be unable to catch Judai bring out his, unfortunately, pink staff.

Suddenly, Judai pulled out a card, yelling "FLY!" as he mounted his staff and flew towards Haou and grabbed him by the wrist, just as the angel statue from the front of the school came down on that spot. The chocolate-eyed boy then flew over to the roof and put his shocked cousin on a flat part. "Haou, are you okay?" the younger of the two toned haired boys asked in concern. Haou managed to give a weak smile and nodded, giving Judai a hug. Pulling out of the embrace, Haou said, "Give that card a hard time for me."

* * *

The cross dressing boy gave a grin as he flew back to the others, who were hidden behind some trees. However, the courtyard had a huge blob of shadows gathered in the middle of it. Yue immediately flew up to the Clow candidate, and said, "I've identified the card causing this havoc. It's the Shadow card and it has taken the shadows of all the students and staff. How's your cousin?"

"He's fine, I put him safely on the roof. Hopefully, Shadow leaves him alone" Judai replied. "So, how do we stop Shadow?" Yue thought a moment before answering. "If I remember correctly, to bring out Shadow, we need a really bright light. Unfortunately, it's the middle of the night." Just then Johan thought of something and with a grin, said, "I got an idea but it will take a while. Judai, you distract the shadow blob and get Haou while you're at it just in case. Tomoyo, you stay here so you get footage without any obstacles." Everyone nodded, as Judai and Yue flew off, the moon guardian being a temporary distraction while Judai retrieved his cousin. Soon, the cousins were distracting the shadows through taunts and throwing rocks, almost getting caught several times.

Suddenly, all of the school's lights turned on, causing the blob of shadows to disappear. "Judai; Haou; Yue over here!" a voice called out from the school's top floor. Turning around, the silvernette and brunettes found Johan waving at them, next to the fuse box with a huge smile. "Good work Johan, all these lights are bright enough to rid of every shadow except the main body," Yue praised. The tealnette scratched his head in embarrassment replying, "Well, if you didn't mention bright lights would possibly bring out Shadow, I wouldn't have thought of going to the fuse box and we would be here for much longer."

* * *

Suddenly, a hiss was heard as a distinctly male voice said, _"Argh, the light! It burns and is in my eyes!"_ The three boys and Yue then looked down and found a black cloaked figure moving across the field with its arms held to its face. When they processed what the Clow Card had said, the four males blinked owlishly before most of them either smirked (Yue) or failed to hold in their laughter. (Haou and Johan)

Judai, meanwhile, just raised an eyebrow in confusion as he landed near a just as confused Tomoyo, left Haou next to her, and ran in front of the shadow controlling card, stopping Shadow in his tracks. Pulling out Windy's card, Judai chanted, "Winds come to my aid and become a binding chain! WINDY!" As soon as she came out, Windy heard the laughter of Haou and Johan. Before doing as Judai commanded, Windy asked, _"Did Shadow hiss like he was a snake and complain about the light as soon as it hit him?"_ Judai nodded as the fairy-like spirit sighed and tied up her fellow card. "Return to the form you were meant to be; Clow Card!" Judai shouted as he hit the air in front of him.

The same 6x3 rectangle then appeared as the black cloaked figure was sucked in and transformed back into a card. As the card descended, the image revealed a young man around his late teens to early twenties with hair going slightly past his shoulders shrouded in a cloak whose hood covered a bit of the forehead, yet still showed the young man's face, his eyes closed as if sleeping, THE SHADOW being read on the bottom. Picking the card up, Judai turned to where Tomoyo was and gave the V-sign to the camera with a smile.

Tomoyo then turned off the camera and ran up to her friend, enveloping him in a hug, exclaiming, "Sugoi, (7) Sakura-chan! Not only were you really cute, but you caught a Clow Card too!" Said boy gave a nervous laugh as Johan turned off the lights, still chuckling, and rejoined the group, Haou by the tealnette's side. The four kids then went their ways, the boys and Yue back to Haou's house and Tomoyo back to her house ( _*cough_ mansion _cough*_ ).

* * *

Climbing through the window of Judai's bedroom, the boys quickly changed into pajamas, hid the costume, and quietly put their shoes in the entryway. Once these tasks were done, Yue turned to Johan and Haou and asked quietly, "So if I may ask, what was so funny for you to start laughing?"

"I don't really know. I guess it was what Shadow said when the lights came on," Judai, now wearing sea foam green pajamas with ruffles, answered for the two other boys as he put his hair in a braid. "Wait, you, your cousin and friend here can understand the Clow Cards!?" Yue asked in shock.

The younger of the two brunettes nodded and said in response, "Ever since I released the cards two days ago. Although, I didn't know about Haou since he didn't hear what I assumed was you yelling, 'Let me out of here!' However, that was probably because when he heard the thump, Haou ran behind the couch in fear." Said brunette, in simple black and white pajamas, just blushed in embarrassment and looked at the ground. "As for Johan, he and I could hear the spirits from this card game called Duel Monsters ever since we were born."

"Really!?" Judai nodded before grabbing a pencil to write his name on the recently captured Clow Card. After writing his name right below the card's name, Judai summoned the Sealing Wand and hit the card, calling quietly, "Shadow!" The same cloaked man then came out again looking a little puzzled when Judai stood up and bowed. "Konbanwa (8) Shadow-san, I'm Judai Yuki. The ones behind me are my cousin Haou Hoshino and friend Johan Anderson. Anyway, I was the one who released you and your fellow cards. For that, I sincerely apologize."

All of a sudden, Shadow pat the boy's head softly as he sighed and said, _"It's alright Judai-san, I'm sure you didn't mean to."_ Turning to Yue, Shadow bowed in greeting as the tiny guardian bowed in response. Then lowering himself to Judai's level, Shadow continued, _"You remind me of my little brother whenever he made a mistake while tending to me before Clow-san came."_

"You had a little brother before Clow Reed came? Were you a human before becoming the card of shadows?" Judai asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. Shadow nodded, replying, _"A very sick one too. I was born in rural China with a weak immune system so I was ill very often, but I was happy because I had loving parents and later, a brother. When I was eighteen, a very bad sickness swept across the country and about half of the people in my village contracted the disease, myself included. Doctors tried their best to heal me but since my body was weak, little success was made."_

Shadow remained silent for a while before continuing, _"Soon after I contracted the disease, a man who looked Chinese, but had the air of a foreigner came by. At this time, I was at Death's door. The man, who introduced himself as Clow Reed, said he could heal me, but at the cost of never seeing my family again. Clow told me himself that he was a sorcerer and creating a set of magical cards when one of the blank cards started to pull him towards my bedroom window. Apparently, my soul was a perfect match for the card's creation. I thought about his offer long and hard and in the end I accepted his offer, on the condition I see my family one more time before leaving."_

"Did Clow agree to the terms?" Johan asked for his friend who was silently crying. _"He did. As I said my final goodbyes, I gave my little brother something to remember me by, a handmade doll styled after myself using old clothing as the doll's body and clothes, my own hair for stuffing and the hair, and ink to paint the face. Afterwards, Clow took me to his home where he put me on an altar of some sorts covered in a soft black fabric, painted something on my forehead, and put me in a magically-induced sleep. When I woke up, my skin was ash gray, my hair became black, and the fabric was wrapped around me like a cloak, Clow telling me I now had the power to control shadows, giving me the title of the Shadow Card."_

Judai and Haou then surprised the card spirit by hugging him around the waist, which caused Shadow to fall to the ground and his hood to come off, revealing black hair with dark teal streaks and piercing teal eyes. It also caused the Clow Card to find out Judai and Haou weren't what their clothing suggested. After the card and two brunettes got up and explanations were made about Judai's cross dressing and Haou being a transgender, Johan asked, "Did you have a name Shadow?" Yue nodded and said in response for Shadow, "He does, it was Taohua (9) Ryou. Clow had brought the boy home after he was supposed to buy food since it was running low, but Master came back with Ryou, saying he was to become a Clow Card."

Judai then remembered two details about an ancient Chinese doll he saw in the Domino City museum last year and one of them seemed to match a detail the newly named Ryou described. "Ryou-san, did the doll you gave your otouto (10) have dark teal hair and white, blue, and black clothes?" Ryou looked at Judai in shock as he nodded and asked how the brown-eyed boy knew that. Judai explained that he saw the very same doll in a museum exhibit about China in Domino, the clothing very frayed but otherwise in perfect condition, preserved through the centuries in a very thick wooden trunk along with some clothes dating back to the Ming Dynasty. Strangely enough, despite being over six centuries, the items looked to be made 200 years ago and were found in England.

The discussion would had continued had Yue not pointed out the time and told the three boys to go to bed. Following the command of the angelic 'doll', the three 10-year-olds went to sleep, but not before Judai recalled Ryou into his card and helped Yue out of the costume and put the silver-blue-eyed male in one of his t-shirts for temporary pajamas. (Yue's clothing was left in the back of the costume van.)

* * *

The next day at school, Judai was wandering around the halls with a bag of cookies in his hands. Yue had also tagged along in Judai's schoolbag and still in the t-shirt from last night. Seeing Chiharu up ahead, the two tone brunette went up to her and asked, "Hey Chiharu, have you seen Tomoyo?" Chiharu nodded and said, "Yeah, she went in the video room. In fact, Touya-chan (There will be times where people will slip up since Haou was introduced in school by his birth name as a female before Nadeshiko corrected the school.) came by earlier asking the same question."

Thanking the honey brunette, Judai power walked to the video room. Opening the door once he arrived, the cross dressing boy was met with Haou and himself throwing rocks at the shadow blob last night. Tomoyo was at the front of the room with a frazzled Haou, the former commenting, "I'm glad the footage came out good." Yue, who came out of the bag at the same time Judai opened the door, face palmed as said boy face faulted.

Tomoyo then turned around and noticed Judai and Yue were in the room, telling the cherry blossom boy to contact her about any new Clow Card so she could catch Judai's bravery on camera and put him in new costumes, causing Judai and Haou to shriek.

* * *

Everything but 6 and 9 are Japanese translations

1) Big sister

2) Thank you

3) God

4) Good morning

5) I'm home

6) CCS costume, Episode 50

7) Amazing

8) Good evening

9) peach blossom (Chinese)

10) Little brother

* * *

Some of the Clow Cards are going to be GX charaters, maybe characters from Tsubasa or other Clamp creations will also be turned into cards, but I'm not 100% sure. Next chapter is my favorite Clow Card!:) Reviews are motivation!

Note: I just noticted I only have one review for this fic and that makes me very sad.:'( However, thank you to everyone who now follows or favorited the story!:)


End file.
